


In Which an Ending is a New Beginning

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [44]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006





	

“Penny for your thoughts, Watanuki-kun?”

“I was wondering why I’m following you around like this. Yuuko-san wasn’t very clear in her directions at all.”

“She’d never tell you herself; she has a reputation to uphold. You’re her payment.”

“P-p-payment? For what?”

“The ability to grant wishes, of course. You didn’t think she was born with that kind of power, did you?”

“I’ve never really thought about that. She made it look so natural.”

“Well, she was my best student.”

“You mean’s there’s more people like you and Yuuko-san out there?”

“Oh, tons! Threads of ‘inevitability’ don’t manage themselves, you know!”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Just a little speculation on a possible ending for _xxxHolic_. I may write a full ‘fic about this later if I can read more of the series.  
“Inevitability” is my translation for the term _hitsuzen_ , and while that doesn’t cover all the nuances of the word, it’s the best I can come up with at the moment.


End file.
